Hey Ika, You Are A Huntress
by UltraSpeed
Summary: Ika Musume really wants to invade humanity, but she keeps failing. However, an unexpected arrival from the headmaster of Beacon Academy changes her life completely. Ika Musume gets accepted to train as a huntress at Beacon Academy! Will Ika Musume become a better invader? (NO OC).
1. An Unexpected Arrival

It was an ordinary day at the beach, and I was – like always – working at Lemon as a waitress. Despite the fact that I was already working at lemon for over a year and that I got used to humanity and their culture, I still wanted to punish them. No matter how hard I tried to forgive them, I still wanted to invade and punish humanity for polluting the oceans. Still, I had to wait a while, because I had to work at Lemon after breaking a wall. I looked outside, at the beach. The endless beach, that should've been subjugated when I first came on shore. Instead of subjugating it, I accidentally broke a wall and I was forced to work at Lemon. The thought of working at Lemon, without starting on an invasion, made me feel sick. After the long day of work, I went back home and I went inside. Then, I heard a loud noise.

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IKA MUSUME!"  
** And then I realized it. It was my birthday that day. The entire Invasion Club came over to the Aizawa house, and we had a very nice party. We ate a lot of shrimp because it's my favorite food, and we also played a lot of video games. But the best was still coming: The presents. I got lots of stuff: I got a new video game, I got my own handheld game console and lots of other stuff. When all presents were unpacked, I was totally satisfied and I thought it was the best birthday ever. However, it had just begun. Just when I was done with unpacking all of the presents, a dazzling flash filled the living room of the Aizawa house. A portal appeared in the middle of the room, and everybody closed their eyes. When we opened our eyes, a man stood in the middle of the room. He had the appearance of a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He was wearing shades glasses, and an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and a green shirt.

"Ika Musume?" The man asked.

"Yes, that's me," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Ika Musume. I am here for a reason. I once heard a story about a Squid Girl from another world, called 'Earth'. It took me a while before I found out that the story is, in fact, about you. Ika Musume, you are very strong, and you have extraordinary abilities. Ika, do you want to go to Beacon Academy?" The man asked.

"W-What's that?" I asked.

"Beacon Academy is an academy, where we educate humans and non-humans into becoming hunters and huntresses, to protect our world, which we call 'Remnant'. You are strong, Ika Musume. That's why I ask you specifically. Don't you want to become a huntress?" The man asked.

"I don't know.. I really don't. I can change my weight, I can use my tentacles very well... I don't know. I'm already strong enough, I think." I said.

"That's true. But Ika Musume: Don't you have a goal in your life? Don't you have a goal that you want to accomplish? Are you unable to reach that goal, because there's somebody in your way? An obstacle? An obstacle that's stronger than you?" The man asked. Those words made me change my mind. I did have a goal: To invade and punish humanity for polluting the oceans. Beacon Academy sounded very appealing to me all of the sudden.

"You're right. I have a goal. I agree. I'm going to join Beacon Academy, Mr..." I said.

"My name is Ozpin." The man said.

"Hold it right there! I don't believe any of this! And one more thing: Ika Musume isn't even done with her work yet!" Eiko said.

"All of my words are true, Eiko Aizawa. And Ika Musume can't work at Lemon because Beacon Academy is much more important than some restaurant. Eiko, do you really want Ika Musume to continue working at your restaurant? Do you need her that much?" Ozpin asked.

"I do need her that much!" Eiko shouted.

"You can always hire other people..." Ozpin said. Those words made Eiko change her mind.

"Fine then. Ika Musume gets my permission." Eiko said. Eventually, the rest of the Aizawa house agreed, and I was allowed to go. I packed my bags, and an hour later, I went downstairs, where Ozpin was waiting for me.

"Ready?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm ready," I said. Then, I and Ozpin went through the portal, on our way to Remnant. After going through the portal, the portal disappeared. And so did I.


	2. The First Test

After going through the portal, I and Ozpin ended up at the entrance of Beacon Academy. Ozpin opened the door, and I and Ozpin went inside. We ended up in some kind of amphitheater, and the ground was covered in mattresses.

"This is where all new students of the year sleep on their first night. It looks like you're the first." Ozpin said.

"Is this going to be my base?" I asked.

"No. Just a place to sleep. By the way, Ika Musume, it's getting late, so why don't you just rest?" Ozpin asked.

"Good idea," I said, and I chose a random mattress. I lied down on the mattress, gave myself a blanket, and I closed my eyes. I dreamed of becoming a true invader...

 _The next day..._

I woke up, and I noticed that I was the only one in the amphitheater. I honestly thought that I woke up too late. I stood up, and I immediately ran towards the entrance of Beacon Academy. I opened the entrance, and I went outside. There was nobody around, except Ozpin.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked.

"Am I too late?" I asked.

"Not at all. There's one problem, however. You're the only new student this year." Ozpin said.

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"That means that we can't put you in a team. Do you mind becoming an individual huntress?" Ozpin asked.

"No, not at all," I said.

"Well, you have thirty minutes to train. The first test starts in 30 minutes." Ozpin said. I went back inside the academy, and I looked for a good spot for my training. I asked Ozpin if he had the location of some kind of training room, and he gave me one. I headed towards a training room and went inside. I decided to train my tentacles and my reflexes. After half an hour of training, I left the training room, and I started the test...

 _The test..._

I went outside, and Ozpin told me to follow me. We walked through the grass court, and we ended up at a place with some kind of pressure plate. Ozpin told me to stand on the pressure plate. This time, there was a woman standing next to Ozpin.

"Hello, Ika. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The woman said.

"Hello," I said.

"Ika. for this test, you have to find an artifact in the forest. The artifact has the shape of a chess piece. To succeed, you have to find a chest piece and bring it back to the academy." Glynda said.

"How do I get to the forest? And why am I standing on a pressure plate?" I asked.

"In a few seconds, the pressure plate will launch you into the forest. Make sure to have a good starting position." Glynda said. I stood in a starting position, and I focused on the forest in front of me. I waited, and I waited... and after a few seconds, the pressure plate launched me into the air. I flew through the sky, and I saw the forest getting nearer and nearer. After a while, I was about to collide into the forest. I used my tentacles to grab a tree branch, and I slowly dropped myself to the ground. I looked around, and I started walking through the forest. Every once in a while, I heard a growl. I ignored it at first, but I soon noticed that the growls were getting closer and closer. I turned around. Then, a sharp pain went through my body. I turned around, and I saw a monster. It was a beowolf Grimm!

"Let's play a squiddy game," I said, and I unraveled my tentacles. The beowolf attacked, but I successfully dodged it. I changed my weight with my bracelet, and I made myself light enough to go for a flight and before I knew it, I was flying through the sky, without the beowolf noticing it. I ambushed the beowolf with my tentacles, and I hit the beowolf straight in the belly. The beowolf got angry at me and ran towards me. I dodged the beowolf again, and I stabbed him in the belly again, this time more aggressive. After multiple tentacle stabs, the beowolf was still standing. I flew myself above the beowolf, made myself heavy again, and I fell down, crushing the already-injured beowolf. The beowolf died.

"That was rough," I said, and I continued walking. It took me a while, but eventually, I did it: I found the chess piece! I grabbed the chess piece, and I turned around, and I walked through the forest, this time on the way back to Beacon Academy, only to encounter another Grimm. I looked at the Grimm. It was an Ursa.

"Not again," I said. The Ursa ran towards me, but it was too late for me to dodge it. I got hit by the Ursa, and I received injuries. I stood up and tried not to give up. I dug a hole into the ground with my tentacles, and I attacked the Ursa from below. The Ursa got hit in the belly, stunning him. I hit the Ursa in the belly again. And again. After a lot of stabbing, the Ursa finally died. Then, I continued walking, on my way to Beacon Academy...

 _Back at the academy..._

I walked towards the entrance of the academy, where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting.

"It looks like you found the artifact," Ozpin said. He stared at the chest piece that I was holding in my hand.

"Yes," I said.

"Were there any Grimm?" Ozpin asked.

"I killed two Grimm," I said.

"Well, Ika, you succeeded your test," Ozpin said.

"You are a real student now, and a huntress in training," Ozpin said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"But before you can continue your training, you need to go to the hospital first. You are injured. But don't worry, Ika Musume. I see a lot of potential in you. A lot." Ozpin said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Team RWBY will appear in the next chapter.**


	3. Meet Team RWBY

_The day after Ika Musume's first test..._

After being fully recovered from my injuries, I was allowed to take a break. I stood up from my hospital bed, put on the school uniform that Ozpin gave me, and I left the hospital room. I noticed that is was lunchtime, so I entered the dining hall, and I looked around. I noticed that there were a lot of second-year and third-year students, and I realized that I was the only first-year student. I walked towards a random table, and I noticed that there were four girls sitting at it. One girl had brown hair and was eating cookies, one girl had white hair, another girl had black hair and was wearing a bow, and at last, there was a girl with blond hair sitting at the table. I jumped on the table. Then, I made an announcement.

"Attention, human beings! I, Ika Musume, the messenger of the sea, will invade and punish you all!" I said. The four girls stared at me.

"I see that you guys are so afraid of me, that I rendered you guys speechless," I said. Then, the pale girl with white hair started laughing, but not out of respect.

"Yeah, right. I should be so afraid." She said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" I said, without detecting her sarcasm.

"Are you new here?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Yes. I will invade and punish you all. I'm sure about that." I said.

"I'm looking forward to it." The white-haired girl said sarcastically.

"Really?" I asked.

"No, of course not. You're just a squid in cosplay, why should I be afraid of you?" The white-haired girl asked.

"You should be afraid of me!" I shouted, and I unraveled my tentacles. I showed my tentacles to the four girls. Then, I grabbed the white-haired girl with my tentacles, and I lifted her up.

"Hey, what the hell?" The white-haired girl shouted.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"No, of course not! Drop me!" The white-haired girl shouted.

"Nope," I said.

"Ika, quit doing that."

I turned around, and I noticed that Glynda was standing behind me all of the sudden. I dropped the white-haired girl with my tentacles.

"We don't tolerate behavior like that," Glynda said, and I got send away from the table. I ordered shrimp soup, and I took a seat at an empty table. I yawned.

 _That evening...  
_

Ozpin hadn't found a place for me to sleep yet, so I was forced to sleep in the amphitheater again. At least, that's what I thought. Just when I sat down on a mattress, I heard footsteps. I stood up and turned around. There was a girl walking towards me. Not only that, it was one of the four girls that were sitting at the table, when I made my announcement in the dining hall that day. The girl had blond hair and purple/lilac eyes.

"Not easy being a first-year, huh?" The blond-haired girl asked.

"No, not at all. Ozpin hasn't even found a room for me yet. It looks like I'm an individual huntress." I said.

"I think you have potential. I mean, your tentacles look pretty good and suitable for fighting, to be honest." The blond-haired girl said.

"Thank you for the compliment..." I said.

"My name is Yang, by the way. Yang Xiao Long." The blond-haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you, Yang," I said.

"Hey Ika, I notice that you are a bit lonely... don't you want to spend the night in my room?" Yang asked.

"I don't know... I think that the white-haired girl is still angry at me..." I said.

"Oh, you mean Weiss Schnee? Don't mind her. She's often a bit grumpy. So, do you want to spend the night with my team or not?" Yang asked.

"Well, okay then," I said.

"Follow me," Yang said. Then, Yang left the amphitheater. I hesitated at first, but in the end, I decided to follow her. We walked through a long corridor, and we ended up at a door.

"This is the door to Team RWBY's room. Do you want to take a look?" Yang asked.

"Sure," I said. Yang opened the door, and I and Yang went inside. All eyes turned towards me and Yang.

"Yang! Why is that squid person standing in our room?" Weiss asked.

"I noticed that she was a bit lonely, so I asked if she could spend the night in our room," Yang asked.

"Are you crazy? You're letting a complete stranger inside our room! That creature attacked me with her tentacles!" Weiss shouted annoyed.

"She's pretty harmless, Weiss," Yang said. The brown-haired girl didn't seem bothered. The brown-haired girl walked towards me.

"I don't mind actually." The brown-haired girl said.

"That's okay, ehm..." I said.

"My name is Ruby Rose." The brown-haired girl said. The black-haired girl with the bow on her head was reading a book in the corner of the room. Then, the black-haired girl stood up and said her name.

"Blake." The black-haired girl said, and she sat down again.

"Nice to meet you, Team..." I said.

"We are Team RWBY," Yang said.

"How is she going to sleep here?" Weiss asked.

"We still have a spare mattress," Yang said.

"Before we go to sleep, can you tell me a bit about yourself?" Ruby asked. I told the members of Team RWBY some things about myself. I also told the story of how I ended up breaking the wall of the beach house, and how my first invasion attempt failed. Then, Yang gave me the spare mattress and one blanket, and I lied down and fell asleep...

 _The next day..._

I woke up, and I noticed that the rest of Team RWBY was still asleep, except for Blake, who was gone all of the sudden. I came up with a plan: To turn the room of Team RWBY into my base. I captured all members of Team RWBY with my tentacles, and I held them hostage. A few minutes later, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang woke up, and when Weiss noticed that she was captured, she started screaming.

"IKA! WHAT IS THIS?" Weiss asked.

"Preparations for my invasion," I said.

"So you're serious about that?" Ruby asked.

"Totally," I said. Then, the door opened, and I saw Blake Belladonna standing in the door opening.

"You're just in time, Blake..." I said, and I tried to capture Blake with my tentacles. However, the Blake in the door opening was only one of Blake's shadow clones: The real Blake was lying under her bed, observing me. Then, I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned around, and I saw the real Blake Belladonna staring in my face, with her eyes completely opened.

"Knock it off," Blake demanded. It shocked me. It reminded me of Chizuru. I dropped Weiss, Ruby, and Yang, and I started crying.

"Ika," Blake said. I continued crying.

"Ika, listen to me..." Blake said. I continued crying.

"IKA," Blake said a bit louder. I stopped crying.

"Ika, listen to me. I didn't intend to scare you or traumatize you if I did. I'm not like that Aizawa sister you told me about. I'm sorry if I did scare you. But Ika, listen to my words: Invading is not a good thing. Not every human is bad, keep that in mind." Blake said.

 _To be continued..._


	4. The Invader Evolves

_In the lecture hall..._

After my failed attempt to capture Team RWBY, all students of Beacon Academy had to go to the lecture hall, because Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for us. Ozpin and Glynda waited for the all students to arrive. It took a while, but eventually, all students arrived and took a seat in the lecture hall. Then, Ozpin made an announcement.

"This is an announcement to all students of Beacon Academy. There's an entire wave of Grimm in the forest outside the school, so I advice to go outside and kill them. The amount of Grimm have been growing recently, and there's unusual amounts of Grimm outside in the forest." Ozpin said. Before Ozpin and Glynda knew it, me and the all other students of Beacon Academy went outside, and ran to the forest. I entered the forest, looked around, and I saw a beowolf running towards me. I dodged the beowolf, and I hit the beowolf in the belly with my tentacles. However, the beowolf was stronger than the one I fought before, and he managed to hit some of my tentacles. Then, out of nowhere, Ruby Rose appeared, and slayed the beowolf with her scythe.

"Thanks, Ruby." I said.

"No problem." Ruby said. Unfortunately for Ruby, a death stalker appeared behind her back.

"Ruby, look out!" I shouted. Ruby turned around, but it was too late. The death stalker smashed the scythe out of Ruby's hands, and the death stalker captured Ruby with his claws. I quickly changed my weight to make myself lighter, and I flew myself above the death stalker. The death stalker tried to attack me, but I managed to stop the death stalker's sting with my tentacles. Then, I changed my weight to make myself very heavy, and I crushed the death stalker's head, creating a wound on the death stalker's head. Then, I smashed the death stalker's sting deep in the wound, and the death stalker died. I released Ruby from the claws of the death stalker.

"Y-You saved me. T-Thanks." Ruby said.

"No problem. Sorry for trying to capture you in the morning." I said.

"That doesn't matter, Ika Musume. I think you were just playing a game. Besides, you saved my life!" Ruby said. Then, at that moment, the rest of Team RWBY appeared, and ran towards Ruby Rose.

"Ruby! Are you okay? What happened?" Yang asked.

"I got attacked by a death stalker... but Ika Musume saved my life." Ruby said. Yang turned towards me.

"Thanks for saving my sister, Ika Musume." Yang said.

"No problem. I'm still sorry for trying to capture you and the rest of the team." I said.

"That's not a problem. It was quite fun, actually." Yang said.

"No, It wasn't!" Weiss shouted angrily. I grabbed Ruby's scythe, and I gave it back to Ruby. Then, I continued fighting Grimm in the forest. After an hour of fighting Grimm, the forest was cleaned, and me and the other students were allowed to go back to the academy.

 _In the dining hall..._

I was sitting at an empty table in the dining hall, when Ruby Rose walked towards me.

"Hey Ika, how can I reward you for saving my life?" Ruby asked.

"Hm. I noticed that you are a very fast runner... can you teach me how to run like that?" I asked.

"Sure!" Ruby said. I was very happy, because becoming a faster runner meant one thing: Finally being able to defeat Chizuru Aizawa.

 _That night..._

I stood on the roof of Beacon Academy, together with Ruby Rose.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Good. Let's start with the basics." Ruby said, and I started my training with Ruby Rose.

 _ **One week later, in the dining hall...**_

One week after starting my training with Ruby Rose, I got much faster than ever before, and it made me feel much stronger too.

"Wow, Ika. You got faster." Ruby said.

"Thanks to you. I'm so glad that you trained me." I said. Ruby Rose went back to her table, where the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR were waiting for her. Ruby took a seat.

"Ruby, we need to talk." Weiss said.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"It's about Ika Musume. She has gotten much faster recently... much faster. I saw her running so fast, that it almost looked like teleportation. Ruby, I have one question: Did you train her?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah... I did." Ruby said.

"Are you crazy? You trained an invader! A villain!" Ruby said.

"Keep calm, Weiss... It's not a big problem... Ika is harmless." Yang said.

"Something tells me she's not." Blake said.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked Blake.

"She doesn't talk about anything except invading." Blake said.

"See? Blake is right! Ika is a creature that needs to be stopped at any cost! She can destroy Grimm with her tentacles!" Weiss shouted.

"I guess you're right... but still. I don't think she would hurt anyone." Yang said.

"She would. The reason why she never hurt anyone, is because she was under the influence of some girl named Chizuru." Weiss said.

"That's right." Yang said.

"See? If Ika would've never visited the beach house, then multiple cities would've been destroyed!" Weiss shouted.

"You're absolutely right." Blake said.

"I know. Team, listen. We have to defeat Ika Musume at any cost!" Weiss shouted.

"How are we going to do that? Kill her in her sleep? I don't think so. If the school discovers a dead body, we get banned." Blake said.

"Then we'll try to justify her death." Weiss said.

"That's not really possible. Ozpin doesn't take Ika's 'invasion' plans seriously." Yang said. Pyrrha, who hadn't said a word since Weiss started talking, had an idea.

"Guys. I have an idea. I once heard a story about a white emerald in the emerald forest." Pyrrha said.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"It is said that the white emerald can turn the worst and most evil humans into good people. Why don't we try to find the emerald and turn Ika into a good person?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's a great idea!" Ruby said.

"We don't even know if the emerald exists." Weiss said.

"We can always try." Pyrrha said.

"When? Tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow." Pyrrha said.


	5. The Final Episode

_In the emerald forest..._

Team RWBY and Pyrrha Nikos were walking through a cave in the emerald forest.

"My magnetic powers sense that the white crystal is close... but I can't see it anywhere." Pyrrha said.

"I only hear growling..." Ruby said. Team RWBY and Pyrrha Nikos turned around, and they saw a deathstalker - much stronger than the one who got killed by Ika.

"I think I know where to find the crystal... It's in that deathstalker's stomach." Pyrrha said, and she got herself in her fighting position. Then, Team RWBY attacked the deathstalker. Unfortunately, it was a bit stronger than usual. The deathstalker dodged Ruby's supersonic attack, and Weiss' ice powers didn't have any effect on the deathstalker. Luckily, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang saved the day. Blake made hundreds of shadow clones to confuse the deathstalker, then, Pyrrha launched the deathstalker against the wall of the cave. In the end, Yang finished the deathstalker off. A white light came out of the deathstalker's mouth. It was the white crystal!

The deathstalker spat the white crystal out, and Blake grabbed it. Then, Team RWBY and Pyrrha Nikos returned to Beacon Academy. Unfortunately, I already left when Team RWBY and Pyrrha arrived...

 _Back on Earth..._

I managed to escape Remnant and go back to Earth with a book of spells I found in the library of Beacon Academy. And before I knew it, I was back on the beach. The beach in the real world. And then, I saw it: The Lemon Shack.

"Time for my revenge." I said. I walked towards the lemon shack, and I knocked on the door. Chizuru opened the door.

"Ika? Back already?" Chizuru asked. Then, I stepped back a few steps. Then, I attacked Chizuru with my tentacles. Chizuru dodged them, and she ran towards me with the goal to slice my tentacles. Unfortunately, my training with Ruby Rose really paid off, and I dodged Chizuru. Then, I ran towards her from behind. Chizuru saw it coming, and she kicked in my direction. I dodged her kick, because my training with Ruby made me faster than Chizuru. I drilled myself into the ground with Chizuru noticing it. Then, I attacked from below. I launched one of my tentacles from the ground, and I hit Chizuru in the face. And again. And again.

I emerged from the ground, and I saw Chizuru lying in the sand, with multiple bruises on her face.

"You... defeated... me... how is that... possible?" Chizuru asked.

"Training. You realize, Chizuru-san, that my strength has surpassed yours..." I taunted. Then, I turned around, heading for the lemon shack, with the goal to turn it into my base.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted. I turned around, and I saw Team RWBY walking towards me. In the real world!

"How did you guys... get here?" I asked annoyed.

"You left your book of spells in Beacon Academy. So we built a portal with it, and we decided to follow you." Yang said. Then, Team RWBY started attack me. Weiss tried to freeze me with her ice spells, but I avoided her. I drilled myself into the ground, and I attacked Weiss from below. Then, Ruby tried to attack me by running towards me, but I dodged it. Blake tried to confuse me with her shadow clones, but that didn't work either, because I managed to attack all of the shadow clones and the real Blake, because my tentacles have a very long range. Blake fell on the ground, and she closed her eyes. Then, Ruby and Yang ran towards me and tried to finish me off, but it didn't work. Ruby and Yang got knocked unconscious.

"I won." I said, and I walked towards Blake Belladonna. Blake was lying in the sand. However, she wasn't asleep. She was just pretending to. So when I stood in front of her, it was too late. Blake pushed herself up, and she pushed the white crystal into my heart. It was so unexpected, that it was too late for me to dodge. Blake pushed the crystal into my heart, and I screamed. The white crystal evaporated on my chest. Then, I fell on the ground.

 _Later, in Beacon Academy..._

I woke up on a mattress on the floor at Beacon Academy. It felt like I underwent a mental metamorphosis. I didn't remember anything when I woke up, except for the fact that I was a student at Beacon Academy. Ruby Rose stood in front of me when I woke up.

"Where am I..." I asked.

"At Beacon Academy." Ruby said.

"What happened?" I replied.

"You got attacked by a Grimm. I think you have some minor damage to your memory. But don't worry, you can continue your training at Beacon Academy. You really can." Ruby said.

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
